Wishful Thinking
by SlenderShadow
Summary: No summery yet.


First story! Hope it's good ^^

* * *

It was a crisp summer evening,a familiar blonde haired man and an orange faced man was quietly sitting there minding their own buisness. The orange faced man , whose name was Tobi,sat there quietly watching his partner making some sort of sculpture. His partner,Deidara,was so focused at his art that he never realized his partner was there,all he did was shape his sculpture into the right places,if there were some mistake in his creation,he would just blow the whole thing up and start again,even if he did make the sculpture look perfect,he'd still blow it all up,After all...Art...is an explosion! In his opinion...un.

Tobi made no sound whatsoever. All he did was sit and watch as Deidara continued making his "perfect" bird. He's been watching Deidara for hours just watching his delicate fingers work on his clay art. He thought it was cute the way Deidara had a small anger-moment every time Deidara had a mishap.

The silence was slowly killing Tobi. He just couldn't take the quietness. The orange bundle of joy needed some action and someone to talk to. He breathed in his guts and spoke in a rather deafening voice.

"Deidara-senpai!"Tobi had bellowed into his ear.

The sudden voice caused Deidara to jump and drop the magnificent sculpture. With one mighty smash,the clay broke into pieces. Deidara slowly tuned around twitching madly at his comrade. Deidaras' blond hair had covered his blue eyes,Tobi could not see the fire and anger in his eyes. Which was good. Deidaras hard-core stare could kill anyone at this moment.

"You...YOU LITTLE BAKA!YOU BROKE MY PRECIOUS ART,UN!" Deidaras' angered voice echoed through the a few walls crumble at the powerful sound-waves,and making Tobi fall at the sudden reply from his Senpai.

Tobi shuddered and fell on his butt,frightened at his stare,he quickly moved back avoiding Deidaras' cold gaze.

"T-Tobi is sorry!T-Tobi d-did n-not mean t-to fr-frighten Deidara-senpai!" He felt like an idiot for showing weakness and fear,especially in front of him. He had some feelings for his blonde Senpai,but he doesn't have the courage to tell him those words nor the guts.

Tobi put his hands over his head,indicating a shield of some sort and cowered in fear as Deidara came closer.

"TOBI THAT IS THE THIRD TIME YOU HAVE DONE THAT,UN!" The enraged artist was red with pure anger and his fist were clutched .Tobi was expecting a lecture from him like what he always he never expected those three words that would change his life forever.

"I HATE YOU!"The blonde grabbed a handful of his dry clay and chucked it at the helpless boy cowering before him.

Tobi did not react and he didn't move. Deidaras words repeated,again and again like a broken record. His eyes widened and he had stopped shaking.

Tobi was hit with his clay and felt a hard object hit his leg first,The clay didn't do much harm,but Deidaras' words hit him where it hurts the most.

The heart.

* * *

Deidara had already left the room,leaving Tobi alone. To be honest with himself,he felt a huge sting of pain inside of him,he wasn't sure if he should be concerned about that, but he was. Deidara seeked for Konans guidance,since she was the best at feelings. He had a strong gut feeling that it has something to do with his personal feelings.

Deidaras life had been sad and depressing ever since his rival, Sasori, had died. Sasori and Deidara would always have an argument with art,even when they're battling. That made Deidara occupied and determined to win the art war.

And it looks like...He's won the fight.

His train-of-thought was cut off and continued to search for the blue haired Kunoichi.

When he finally found her on the training grounds he decided to have a talk with her.

* * *

Meanwhile night had fallen. Tobi was wandering around the deep,dark woods. Tobi was looking up the stars and even tried to count them. After giving up at over 9000 he collapsed on the ground and he started to think.

Tobis' P.O.V:

_Tobi will never win Deidara-senpai's heart at this rate. Senpai already confessed to Tobi he hates him. So...Tobi should give up on Senpai...? Or continue to irritate him until he accepts Tobi? Tobi will never know for sure if the day will ever come,the day where Deidara tells Tobi he at least likes him. Tobi should just give up...and just wish for the best..._

I heard a rustle in the bushes near me.I wasn't sure if I should check or not but instead I took my kunai and shiruken out just to be safe.

"Baka put the weapons down,I just want to talk to you,un."He stepped out of the bushes and looked at me with regret.

_It's no mistake Senpai just came all the way here to apologize._

I lowered my weapons and listened on what he had to say."Tobi is a good boy and Tobi will listen to Senpai."

He deeply sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. In a flash,his arms were wrapped around me and in no time,I was pulled into a tight warm hug. At first I didn't react,but then when I finally processed on what was going on,my arms moved automatically and hugged him back with extra warmth and love.

He came close to my ear and whispered the three words that would change my life forever.

"I love you,un"

I was shocked and my eyes watered with happiness and joy. My tears came like a river and my tears streamed inside my mask. Good thing he could not see.

Deidara slid his hand to grab the side of my mask,and the minute he saw my lips,he dived in for the kiss.

I guess wishful thinking does help sometimes.

* * *

There we go!

First story done!

Crappy ending but good enough I guess.

Mistakes... -.-


End file.
